


Snow

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bucky loves him, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Soft Boys, Steve is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Steve and Bucky both don't particularly like the cold but they make some positive memories toegther.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm trying to do a "12 days of Christmas" thingy and hope i will follow through. So expect a short little oneshot every day leading up to Christmas. Go yell at me if i don't follow through @cuddlybuck

Neither of them coped well with the cold these days. So when the first snow started falling down on New York City, they weren’t particularly happy.  
Ice and snow brought up unwanted memories that both of them tried to suppress.  
It was a lot better these days. They had each other to keep warm. Even more so because since the serum Steve ran especially hot. This was their first winter, first December and therefore first festive season back together.  
And snuggling up on the sofa together when it was freezing cold and snowing outside wasn’t so bad. Their new apartment even had a fireplace. So really, they had nothing to complain about. 

One Sunday morning at the beginning of December, Bucky got woken up by Steve lazily kissing up his neck towards his ear.  
Bucky made some indistinct happy grumble because wow yes he could certainly get used to waking up like this.  
“Hey let’s build a snowman”, Steve whispered into his ear.  
Bucky brain was still foggy with sleep, so he just made a sound hoping that Steve wouldn’t stop.  
But Steve apparently took that sound for a yes because a second later he was jumping out of bed like an overexcited puppy.  
After slowly opening his eyes Bucky thought that Steve even looked like an overexcited puppy.  
Golden hair sticking up in all directions. He was practically buzzing.  
And Bucky really did not want to leave this bed but how could anyone say no to Steve?  
So, grumbling annoyed, he rolled out of bed.  
Steve just kissed him on the nose before dashing off into the direction of the bathroom.  
And Bucky just couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. What an Idiot. 

20 minutes later they were all wrapped up in what felt like 50 layers “don’t wanna get cold, Buck”, and made their way into the tiny backyard of their apartment building.  
Because it was still so early there were no children and they had the yard all for themselves.  
“It must be what? About 80 years since be built our last snowman?”  
“I don’t quite remember but 80 years sounds about right, yeah.”  
“Damn we’re old”.  
“Speak for yourself, old man”, Bucky said and tossed some snow directly at Steve’s face.  
“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be?”  
Bucky just tossed more snow, though this time Steve was fast enough to dodge. And so it was on. 

And apparently two super soldiers had to make everything more extreme because what had started as an innocent idea to build a snowman ended up in a full-blown snowball war with tactics and hiding places.  
While Bucky was busy forming perfect snow balls behind his barricade, he didn’t notice how Steve slowly sneaked up on him.  
So when Steve threw himself at Bucky, he was actually surprised and let out an embarrassing high shriek that he would deny later. 

“I got you”, Steve said when he had pinned Bucky under him, both his hands secured over his head.  
“Hmmm and what are you gonna do with me now?”, Bucky murmured, giving Steve a very sly and seductive smile.  
Steve just kept staring back into Bucky’s icy eyes and smiled back.  
“I’m sure I’ll think of something”, he said while slowly leaning down and loosening the grip on Bucky’s arms.

Right when their lips connected, Steve shoved a handful of snow right down the back of Buck’s shirt which resulted in another very high and very loud shriek.  
“Looser makes hot chocolate”, Steve yelled while already being halfway at the backdoor of their building.  
“You fucking bastard”, Bucky yelled back while struggling to his feet.

 

But a seconds later, both of their laughs could be heard across the yard.


End file.
